


before the kiss.

by notwithoutlydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithoutlydia/pseuds/notwithoutlydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lydia can't help but marvel at how much she loves him. Even after months of dating, the anticipation of a soft, sweet kiss never fails to leave her breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the kiss.

**These** are the moments she loves the most.

When it's _dark_ and **rainy** and so soft all around; when it feels like they're the only two people in the world. Droplets pitter-patter against the rooftop and she snuggles _closer_ into his warm embrace.

His eyes flutter open, and for a moment, she can't quite catch her breath. She marvels at his long lashes, at the moles dusting his skin, at the way his lips _curl_ around the edges when he catches her staring.

On instinct, they both move closer. Fingertips crawl along bare skin and curve around his neck, holding him there as their noses brush. _Every piece_ of her feels warm and loved, her lips parting around a breath that just won't come.

**She understands now**. As whiskey colored eyes melt every piece of her hardened soul, as his breath ghosts across her skin and a shiver dances along her spine - she understands.

> _All those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you - you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?_

**She does now**. She has the sort of boyfriend who builds her up - who refuses to tear her down. Who does things that drive her _crazy_ , but she knows she'd rather deal with his constant movement and never-ending Star Wars references than go even a _day_ without him at her side.

He loves her better than she's ever been loved before and it leaves her _breathless_. Leaves her cupping his cheek and ghosting her bottom lip along his, a soft sigh getting caught somewhere in the back of her throat.

And then they kiss, soft and slow and _everything_ she never thought she'd have with him. Everything she never thought she'd have with anyone. The distant pitter-patter of raindrops fades into _nothing_ , her every sense too overwhelmed with him to pick up anything else.

She moans into the kiss - more **innocent** than filthy, a quick acknowledgement that _this is good_. **This is so good.**

And when she pulls back, his always-awed, always-loving, always- _perfect_ gaze finds hers, and she wants to _cry_ because she loves him so much.

> _I know what it's like now, Allison. I swear I'll never let it go._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble about Stiles and Lydia! Find me at notwithoutlydia on tumblr :)


End file.
